guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Displacement
Is there a general idea about how many evade's this spirit can provide per its level and level of spawning? --Amokk 11:26, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :Spirit health chart. Divide each number in the table by 60 and round up. --Fyren 11:29, 30 August 2006 (CDT) SP\C 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 0 2 2 2 2 2 3 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 4 4 5 5 1 2 2 2 2 2 3 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 4 4 5 5 2 2 2 2 2 2 3 3 3 4 4 4 4 4 5 5 5 5 3 2 2 2 3 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 4 4 5 5 5 6 4 2 2 2 3 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 5 5 5 5 5 6 5 2 2 2 3 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 5 5 5 5 5 6 6 2 2 2 3 3 3 4 4 4 4 4 5 5 5 5 6 6 7 2 2 2 3 3 3 4 4 4 4 5 5 5 5 5 6 6 8 2 2 2 3 3 3 4 4 4 4 5 5 5 6 6 6 6 9 2 3 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 4 5 5 5 6 6 6 7 10 2 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 4 4 5 5 5 6 6 6 7 11 2 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 5 5 5 6 6 6 6 6 7 12 2 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 5 5 5 6 6 6 6 7 7 13 2 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 5 5 5 6 6 6 6 7 7 14 2 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 5 5 5 6 6 6 6 7 8 15 2 3 3 3 3 4 4 4 5 5 6 6 6 7 7 7 8 16 2 3 3 3 3 4 5 5 5 5 6 6 6 7 7 7 8 SP = Spawning Power and C = Communing-- Cwingnam2000 12:00, 30 August 2006 (CDT) yea that table is pretty useless --Lancek 18:21, 25 September 2006 (CDT)-- :Hah. It tells you right that that at Spawning Power (SP) 13 and Communing © 9 your Displacement spirit will block 5 attacks. It's very straight forward. --Karlos 18:24, 25 September 2006 (CDT) could of swore it was dffernt last time i looked at it...----Lancek 22:59, 30 November 2006 (CST) this spirit dies after 2 sec in pve but what will happen ? Displacement:decreased block rate to 75%. just lol Since evasion has been removed and this spirits now merely blocks, can't it be considered essentially useless now? Lots of skills that go through block, and even if the opponents have none of these, the duration of the spirit makes it a much weaker form of the monk blocking-based protection spells. 83.159.9.78 02:04, 2 February 2007 (CST) Needs improvement? I think they need to improve this skill. Mabye give it 50% block and make it take 15 or 30 damage everytime it blocks an attack, like union. Ritualist are supposed to be support characters anyway... --Lann 00:05, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :Also think it is very much damage that the spirit recieves. Maybe it is better to drain the damage that he gets the higher you are in your communing level. And maybe start the block level at 50% then. Creation bug? I've been wondering why Displacement's effect won't activate immediately? Or does it? There is always this ~1-2sec before the icon appears next to my active enchantments after creation.. All other Binding Rituals activate the effects immediately. Anyone else noticed this? Teknikaali 02:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Bizarre Anet... Bizarre o_o; The inability to effect NPCs sorta makes sense on a Ward (due to it being undispellable)... but on a Spirit? ... I'm reminded of other odd nerfs like Pets not leaving corpses (The reason was valid, but still rather unrealistic, :S?) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 58.179.72.197 ( ) }. :It is, er, 'dispellable' as you can kill the spirit, you cant kill a ward-- - (Talk/ ) 19:46, 26 April 2008 (UTC)